No Justice, Some Peace
by ProperT OfSeverus
Summary: Couldn't help but write this after hearing the news. Imagine Severus survived. Now imagine he spends the next 20 years in Azkaban. Imagine that every sign points to his innocence, and still his last hope died. And Imagine… so does he. Not a Happy Tale.


No Justice, Some Peace

Summary- Couldn't help but write this. Imagine Severus survived. Now imagine he spends the next 20 years in Azkaban. Imagine that every sign points to his innocence, and still his last hope dies. And Imagine… so does he. Not a Happy Tale.

A/N- I don't mean to put my political views in my stories. But the current situation here in the States about Troy Davis breaks my heart. And I could only think of Severus Snape having the same problem.

No Justice, Some Peace

"He… he denied it…"

"He can't … he couldn't… Doesn't he realize what it means?" Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry, Harry… I'm so sorry…" Hermione said with eyes full of tears as she tried to approach her best friend.

But Harry didn't want to be approached and he stepped away from her oncoming arms. He didn't want to be hugged. He didn't want to be told it would be alright.

Because it wouldn't.

Severus Snape was going to be killed.

"How soon?" He asked unable to look Hermione or anyone else in the room in the face.

"Tomorrow night." She answered dejectedly as Ron got up to hug her.

"Bastards…" George muttered.

Harry couldn't stay in the room any longer. Couldn't stay in the house. Without another word to anyone he headed for the door and apparated away.

Even though he'd hardly given it much thought he wasn't surprised when he landed five feet away from the entrance to Azkaban. By now, between his Auror duties and handling Severus's case he was a regular here.

No one said anything to him as walked through the building. He supposed some were too busy doing the mundane things their jobs involved to notice him- that was fine. He preferred it that way. For every person that didn't seem to notice him there were plenty who did. He was sure they all knew. Business involving himself rarely kept quiet for too long.

And the New Minister of Magic denying _'The Chosen One'_ or _'The Boy Who Died Twice'_ or any of those silly inconsequential titles; anything, had surely reached Azkaban already. Especially when said subject of his denial was living in these very walls.

He dropped his wand at the last checkpoint before going through to the floor where Severus was. He didn't have to- but Severus had once mentioned that seeing wands and not being able to use one was a constant annoyance at best.

So Harry had started checking his at the door.

Harry walked down the way towards Severus cell. Over the years his cell had relocated multiple times. At first he was kept with the general population. But Harry had quickly remedied that and got him a private cell away from the 'real' criminals.

Severus was fine with that for a good while- maybe 7 years. As long as he had reading material and occasional company he seemed content with being a mostly solitary prisoner.

Gods, Harry hated thinking of him as a prisoner.

But then one day he'd said he'd wanted to join the population again. This was of course after the prison has been entirely redone and reworked. It no longer looked as bleak as the hopes of most of its accompaniments

And so they'd moved him back into general population. He went another 10 years there. All things considered, Severus seemed just as content there as he had alone. Harry had even deluded himself into thinking that Severus was better than okay.

He hadn't realized it himself until he had slipped up one day.

Having Severus Snape in general population had helped the whole Auror department immensely.

Not that most of them were aware of it.

Severus would hear things from the inmates that Harry and his Aurors could never hope to hear. They'd found stolen goods, located missing people, even stopped a terrorist plot from coming to fruition because of what Severus had heard while staying in general population.

It was after the foiling of the terrorist plot that Harry slipped up. He'd been talking with Severus in one of the private rooms they were allowed when Harry visited him. Harry had just told him all the details of how the whole event played out.

"Well Done Harry." Severus had responded with a smirk after Harry had finally finished tale.

"It was a group thing. We all did our part. And it couldn't have happened without you" Harry said smiling, not realizing how his words sounded. "We're going out to celebrate. You should come…"

Severus's face had immediately turned icy. And for a moment Harry couldn't understand what had brought back such a glare from Severus. He hadn't seen a glare directed at him from Severus since his first year in here.

And then his own words replayed in his mind. He felt his own jaw drop, and then he'd tried desperately to get his vocal chords going so he could apologize. But there was no way Severus would let such a remark pass.

"Is that so Potter?" Severus spat. "I should attend your celebration, should I?"

Severus wait, I didn't…"

"Didn't what Potter? Didn't think? Guess nothing's changed." Severus snarled. "Just like my stay in here, since you seem to have forgotten."

The new Azkaban worked in a way like some of the Muggle places- a button told the guards outside the session was done. Severus had slammed his hand on the button swiftly. No matter how hard Harry tried to say anything Severus wouldn't even look at him again.

He wouldn't take his visits.

He didn't answer Harry's letters.

It went on like that for two months.

Harry had been miserable the entire time.

Hermione and Minerva intervened to end it.

It didn't take long for the two witches to figure out that Severus realized once his initial anger died that he hadn't meant to react to Harry so harshly. But he was Severus Snape after all- he couldn't be arsed to apologize for it, so he let it continue.

He'd been just as miserable as Harry.

They'd gone back to regular after that.

But after about ten years, and the last of all their resources dwindling, Severus asked to be put on the Death Row Floor.

Harry had argued, yelled, screamed, and did some serious head shaking about Severus's request.

The Death Row Floor had fewer cells and was a bit more spacious than the regular cells. Harry remembered in his Auror training his instructor's telling his group that it was because they didn't mind giving criminals a little bit of comfort before they died. Those criminals might see it as a gift at first, but eventually it helps you realize what you'll be missing out on when you go.

Severus still wanted to go. And Harry finally relented.

He didn't know if his instructor was right. Severus mostly went back too spending his time like he did in the beginning. Reading books and enjoying the occasional company. The floor wasn't for long term inmates- most were scheduled to be executed within 6 months. Severus three years stay was the longest anyone had ever stayed.

As the time carried on, he requested if he could possibly do some brewing before he died. It didn't go over well at first- but someone (Cough, Hermione, cough) reminded the court that he was a Potions Master and Prisoners did get sick. It was free labor.

Free labor was they'd needed to hear. Severus was allowed to assist in the Medic Ward in the prison after that. They even allowed him his own area he was so helpful.

Harry shook his head of all these thoughts. They wouldn't do him any good now.

In the end, nothing had done Severus any good.

To most people it was an easy decision to make.

Sure Harry had seen Severus kill Dumbledore. But there was so much more to it than that. He'd given countless testimonies to the fact. So had Ron, Hermione, Minerva and anyone else they could get to testify on his behalf.

He'd shown them whole Wizengamot Snape's memories.

For Merlin's left nut sack Albus's Portrait sat before them and explained everything he could to them.

They'd voted guilty anyways.

And that wasn't even the worse part… the worst part was that they continued to deny the appeal.

They'd had at least 7 appeals in these seven years. Each time finding some new witness or some piece of information that should help sway opinion. The first appeal had been centered on getting Narcissa Malfoy back in to the country and out of hiding to admit she had coerced Severus into an Unbreakable Vow.

Denied.

With Luna and Neville's help, plus more than a bit of luck, their second appeal had been finding Fawkes. They hadn't known what the bird would do once it saw Severus but they thought it couldn't hurt. After all, it had been Fawkes who'd saved Severus from dying. Obviously if Albus's Familiar had cried for Severus to save his life- that must mean something.

Fawkes was perched comfortably on a stand in the courtroom when Severus was walked in. The bird immediately flew towards him and around him. Everyone in the courtroom watched as it flew around him once and then let loose with its song as continued to fly. And then when the bird flew close to Severus- chains and all; he landed on Severus shoulder and cried for him again.

Denied.

And then there'd been the whole 'that's not even his wand' moment. The wand found on Severus wasn't even the wand that had killed Albus. With help from Dean- who was an unspeakable; they managed to regurgitate the last 500 spells the wand they had on file had casted. Not one shot of Green Light in it.

The actual murder weapon wasn't on file after all.

Denied.

Harry shook his head again as he reached Severus's cell at the end of the hall. Severus was reading an issue of In Potions Monthly.

Before Harry could speak Severus spoke first.

"I do believe I will have regret about leaving this world tomorrow Harry." He said not looking up from the magazine.

Harry wished Severus wouldn't speak about it so nonchalantly. Wished he would finally get mad. He'd give anything to see the old Severus Snape who made anyone think twice about doing wrong by him.

"I… I'm sure there's something else…" Harry started as he had so many times before.

"What I'll regret Harry is that I won't get to read the other half of this article." Severus answered as closed the magazine. "It's a three part series and the next issue will finish it off. I don't suppose you can work you Chosen One Magic and get me the last part?"

"Don't talk like that." Harry stated passionately. "I'm sure I can pull some strings."

"The only string I want you to pull Potter is the one that will get me the last part of this series."

"How do you even know already?"

"Kingsley of course." Severus answered with a smirk. "I imagine he came right after the hearing."

Harry tsked.

While Kingsley had been Minister 16 of those 20 years- his hands were tied in regards to Severus. He couldn't testify on his behalf as Minister. He couldn't give testimony to be used either. The best he could do- and he had done religiously; was to make Severus as comfortable as possible while incarcerated.

Severus had the word of the entire Golden Trio, he had countless memories and testimonies from various individuals, and he even had his "victim's" own words that it wasn't what it seemed.

He had celebrities and other political figures in his corner- Quidditch Stars, Famous Author's, and two current Minister's from other countries.

He'd helped save the lives of countless more people while sitting behind bars by providing information and making healing potions.

And if you doubted Kingsley's intentions, you couldn't deny that when the best Minister most people could remember steps down in order to possibly give a chance to an innocent man, something isn't right.

"I can't believe Minister Irons wouldn't grant clemency." Harry said in a defeated tone as he leaned his head against the bars to Severus's cell.

"And have people think there was a side deal made in order for him to gain favor?" Severus asked with his trademark quirked eyebrow. "This is why I was against Kingsley stepping down on my behalf. It was bound to get too complicated."

"He's not seen anything really complicated yet… Hermione is still in upset mode. But once she calms down she'll do everything in her power to get him kicked back out."

"Tell her that will be duly unnecessary. I'll be gone by then."

"You know how Hermione is about these things…"

"You mean about her causes? I should've known I was doomed once she started taking an interest, just like the house elf movement all over again."

Harry smirked along with Severus this time. It was all jokes of course- Hermione had actually done a lot for them throughout the years. Harry figured if Severus wanted to keep it light it was the least he could do.

"You realize I'll probably be back here tomorrow with another way of extending your appeal again?"

"Somehow Harry… this time feels a bit more final." Severus said getting serious again. "I'm at peace with the decision Harry. It was always just a matter of time."

Harry could feel himself get mad.

"No. It wasn't just a matter of time." Harry said sounding aggravated. "You should be livid Severus. This isn't right. And don't give me that crap about being used to it."

Severus sighed.

"The time for being angry has long gone Harry. The Wizengamot sees my death as Justice. And Justice shall be served."

"This isn't justice."

"Because Justice is supposed to be blind, but the Wizengamot has always taken a peak when it felt like it." Severus stated.

Harry could only shake his head as tears threatened to fall once more for the man behind the bars.

"Don't let this destroy your life Harry. I already fear you've dedicated far too much time to this cause."

"It was never a waste Severus. Never."

Severus only nodded.

"Live your life after this Potter." Severus said seriously as Harry looked up at hearing his last name, "Seriously."

"What happened to No Justice, No Peace?"

"But I will have peace Potter, maybe not all of it, but it'll be a lot more than what I have now."

"I think… I think if the Ministry let's this happen… I can't do it anymore…"

"Potter…"

"I'm serious Severus." Harry said.

"So am I. Kingsley has done right by the Ministry as its Minister. This one thing was beyond him."

"And now… I'm beyond it."

"Harry-"

"No. I'm serious Severus. I'm retiring." Harry said. "It's over."

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"If you're really sure-"

"I am."

"Very well."

Both men were quiet for a moment.

"What will you do then?"

"I hear reading and having the occasional visitor isn't so bad…"

Severus smirked.

"Is there anything you'd like then?"

"The article-"

"I'm serious Severus."

"There is one thing…"

**Three Days Later**

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked as her and Ron sat down on either side of Harry.

"I don't know… I just… It just feels so… He's really gone…"

"Yeah, he is… but you'll never forget him Harry. And that's what's important." Ron offered.

"Thanks Ron…"

"Will you be able to speak now?"

Harry seemed to realize that he was indeed on the lawn of Hogwarts surrounded by hundreds of people for the Funeral of Severus Snape.

"Right…"

Harry headed to the podium. He didn't have much to say really. Well it was a few hundred words yes- but nothing to deep.

"The day before he was executed I asked Severus if there was anything he really wanted before he… before he had to go…"

Harry didn't like feeling like he wanted to cry, especially since he'd kind of promised he wouldn't.

"Severus told me he wanted two things. The first thing he wanted- to die knowing he was still a wizard."

Harry could hear the confused sounds rippling through the crowd.

"He wanted to know is 20 years in Azkaban had taken away his magic." Harry eplained. "And so, the next day bright and early Severus Snape was released into my custody for 12hrs of freedom. He took one last broom ride. He drank one last potion. He cast one last spell. And I know when he closed his eyes for the last time he finally had some peace."

Harry looked at the Tomb where Severus body was encased- not so far from Albus's and sniffled back up his tears.

"The second thing he asked was more of a joke than anything, but I'm a man of my word." Harry said as he pulled out a rolled up magazine. "Severus loved Potions as many of us know. And so when he requested that I somehow get the last part of a three part series for him- even in jest; I was going to do it. My only regret is that I couldn't get it earlier."

Harry cleared his throat as he opened the magazine, "I hope no one minds if I read the last part out loud to him, I know he's listening… waiting to call me a dunderhead at my first mistake…"

Harry read the article.

And when he was done, he uttered a simple. "Thank You" and returned to his seat.

Harry retired from the Aurors the next day.

A/N- I don't know if this is really a Tragedy, but it seems tragic to me. Hope you enjoyed it- well as much as one can enjoy a tragedy at any rate.


End file.
